


Check Please/Queer as Folk Headcanon

by imamaryanne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: A Tumblr headcanon from long ago about Kent Parson meeting up with the Queer as Folk guys. He, of course, sleeps with Brian Kinney, who has no idea who Parse actually is.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Kent Parson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Check Please/Queer as Folk Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a few years ago and recently got a message on Tumblr from someone who really liked it, so i figured I'd post it here too. It's never been proofread or beta'd.

Kent Parson is a guy with a really high libido. Not that he’s, like, a sex addict or anything, the dude just likes to get laid on the regs.

He plays in Vegas, and doesn’t really have a boyfriend. And he’s kind of afraid to go out to a bar and get laid in Vegas because he’s sure he’ll be recognized, even though the bars in Vegas are, like, 85% tourists.

So he goes to gay bars in every city they have a game in. And after a year or two, Kent has a guy in each city he can reliably call and hook up with on the night after their games.

In Pittsburgh, that guy happens to be Brian Kinney.

Kent discovered Babylon while on a gay Pittsburgh website. It’s appropriately dark with flashing strobe lights and a lot of shirtless eye candy to distract the very drunk and high people from realizing he’s Kent Parson. In other words, it’s the perfect place for Kent to find a hookup.

Brian Kinney was there that night because...well, because he’s Brian Kinney and this is Babylon and it’s just where he and his friends go on any given night. There are guys, lots of guys, who are all over Brian. Like they can just sense who he is. That he’s a guy on the prowl every fucking night and if they go with him, they might never get his last name, but they will get the lay of their lives.

Brian and Kent can sense that in each other immediately. It’s like their overly-active libidos take over and are communicating with each other as they go from dancing to making out in about three seconds. (Mikey, Ted and Emmett are watching from afar, not at all shocked about how quickly that happened because it’s something they see every night.)

Even though Brian is their ride home, they’ll end up splitting a cab because Brian pulls Kent out of the club and drags him back to his house. “What’s your name?” Brian asks. He’s behind the wheel and Kent’s rubbing his hand on the outside of Brian’s trousers, feeling his erection.

“Ken,” Kent lies, only by omission of the T. 

“Brian,” Brian introduces himself as he speeds at unsafe speeds through the streets of Pittsburgh back to his loft.

It’s barely any time before they are in Brian’s bed naked, legs wrapped around each other. Some people have things they won’t do on a first date (not that this is really a date, but you know) but Brian and Kent have no such qualms. And Kent is so relieved, because he has a lot of casual hookups, but that means he doesn’t get a lot of rim jobs and he fucking loves getting rim jobs. But Brian is just...there. Man, he goes down on Kent’s ass for like, forever.

Neither Kent nor Brian are very firm in whether they top or bottom. They both like it both ways. So they take turns topping that night.

Basically, Brian Kinney is the best lay Kent has ever had and Kent Parson is the best lay Brian has ever had.

“My job brings me to Pittsburgh a couple times a year,” Kent says as Brian sits up to light a cigarette.

“Yeah?” Brian asks. “Whattya do?”

Kent shrugs, “Investments,” he says vaguely. He found it’s the best answer to give to not invite any more questions. (Except that one time it turned out he was fucking an investor.) “I can call you next time I’m in town.”

Brian brings out his cell phone and takes Kent’s number. “Definitely,” he says. Normally, Brian prefers to fuck once and be done with it, but Kent was an amazing lay, and if the guy doesn’t live in Pittsburgh, he’s not going to come around wanting some kind of relationship or something.

They exchange numbers, and Brian is thrilled that ‘Ken’ didn’t even want to stay the night. Kent is just hoping he’d be back in time for curfew.

The next time the Aces play the Pens, Kent calls Brian and asks to meet him at Babylon. Kent wasn’t sure Brian would remember him. Brian’s had a lot of unforgettable lovers in the past, but god damn if he’d ever forget a face (or an ass, or a cock) like Ken’s.

So they meet at Babylon, but they’re only there a few minutes before they both realize they’d rather just get it on. So once again Brian speeds back to his apartment with Kent’s hands already down his pants.

It’s the last time Vegas is playing in Pittsburgh for the year. “I probably won’t be back until-” Kent cuts himself off. He’d almost said ‘Next season.’ He hesitates, “Let’s see. Maybe the fall?” They might meet in the playoffs, but Kent doesn’t really want any distractions during the playoffs. Last time Brian fucked him, his asshole was sore for three days and skating had been a little uncomfortable. Not something he’s willing to have happen during playoffs.

“Cool,” Brian nods, “Call me next time you’re in town.”

Again, Kent left and just barely makes curfew, and Brian gets to go to sleep by himself in his own bed.

The following season, Vegas plays twice again in Pittsburgh. The first time, Kent meets up with Brian much the same way he did on their previous two meetings.

The second time, Kent was already on his way to Babylon when he calls Brian. “It’s Ken. I’m in town, you going to Babylon tonight?”

“Yeah,” Brian answers. “I’m just grabbing a bite. Meet me at the Liberty Diner down the street first then we’ll go over together.” Not that either of them plan on actually making it very long at Babylon.

Kent walks into Liberty Diner and sees Brian sitting at a booth with three other guys. He almost walks out, because any one of those guys could recognize him. But Brian sees him first and waves him over, and Kent goes with some trepidation. It’s one thing to go into the dark recesses of Babylon and assume no one will recognize him, but Pittsburgh is a pretty hockey-savvy town and in the bright lights of the Liberty Diner, it was a lot more obvious he’s not an investment banker named Ken, but he’s Kent Parson.

Luckily, Brian’s friends don’t know from sports at all. If Kent had been a comic book artist, Mike would have recognized him. Emmett has really negative opinions of athletes so he doesn’t pay attention to any sport, and Ted only watches baseball, mostly for the fun of statistical analyses.

They scoot over in the booth to make room for Kent and effortlessly make room in the conversation for him. Kent was pretty sure their waitress, Debbie (who, it turned out, was Mike’s mother) recognized him, but she kept her mouth quiet, but gave him a knowing smile when he was introduced as Ken, Brian’s investment banker friend from out of town.

It was….weird. Because Brian’s friends just accept Kent, no questions. Kent wasn’t an idiot. He could tell from their conversations that Brian slept around, which didn’t bother Kent, because that would make him a giant hypocrite if it bothered him. And Kent’s having fun because these guys are nice and he doesn’t have to pretend to be straight around them. Kent doesn’t have a group of friends like this. Exactly four people know Kent Parson is gay. Jack Zimmermann, Kent’s mother, Kent’s therapist and the PR guy for the Aces (who Kent told, because he’s pretty sure having a guy to fuck in every NHL city in the country is going to bite him in the ass at some point. There might as well be one person in the organization who isn’t totally blindsided by the news when that happens.) Kent keeps his own teammates at arms length so they won’t find out he’s gay. Basically, Kent Parson is friendless. 

Kent and Brian skip Babylon altogether and go right to Brian’s apartment and fuck like crazy. Again, Kent doesn’t stay and he barely makes curfew.

The next time he’s in Pittsburgh, Brian has Kent meet him at Liberty Diner again. This time, about halfway through eating, Justin Taylor walks in the door.

And, okay, Justin has a thing for athletes. Justin has a giant crush on Sidney Crosby and several pages in his sketch book devoted to Sid. And more recently a few sketches of other hockey players, including Kent Parson. So Justin recognizes Kent right away, and Kent can see it in his face. Kent’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head a little bit at Justin, trying to convey to him telepathically to keep his fucking mouth shut. 

But Justin is still seventeen and a majorly over-excited dork and he can’t keep his mouth shut. “Holy shit! You’re Kent Parson!”

The others looked confused between Kent and Brian. “No,” Brian says, rolling his eyes. “This is my friend Ken. From out of town.”

“Kent,” Justin corrects. “From Vegas, right?” He turns to Kent. “Man, sweet goal tonight. Too bad you couldn’t keep Sid from getting that hatty.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asks.

Justin looks around and sees everyone’s confused face and sees Kent’s panicked look, and when Debbie smacks him over the head lightly with her orders pad, he says “Uhhh...No. Maybe I was wrong? I thought you were someone else.”

“Who’s Kent Parson?” Ted asks curiously.

“He’s a hockey player,” Brian says slowly, looking curiously at Kent. “So, Ken. Is there something you’d like to tell us?” He pulls out his phone and does a Google image search on Kent Parson and raises his eyebrows.

Kent looks around at the table, which has gone silent, and every single one of them was looking at Kent. “Shit,” he mutters. He stands up, ready to leave, but Brian pulls him down next to him.

Brian’s face was ecstatic. “I fucked an NHL player?” he asked. “Holy shit, guys. I fucked an NHL player.” His face looks like he won the lottery.

“A Stanley Cup winner,” Justin adds..

“A Stanley Cup winner!” Brian agrees.. “Fuck, dude. Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked Kent.

“Because no one can know,” Kent explains, his voice pleading. “There are no out players in the league.”

“Who do you think we’re going to tell?”

Kent shrugged.

“Jesus,” Mike whispers. “You think we wouldn’t understand? All of us have had to be closeted at work or at home for some reason.”

“It won’t leave this table,” Debbie assures him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly “Right?” she asks the others.

“Of course,” “Yeah,” they all agree.

“It’s the queer code,” Mike says.

“Not even Daphne gets to know,” Brian says to Justin, giving him a knowing look.

Justin’s still staring in awe at Kent, “Huh?”

“Hey,” Brian snaps his fingers in Justin’s face. “You don’t tell anyone about this, right? Even Daphne? It’s, like really important to keep Ken’s secret.”

“Kent,” Kent corrected him.

“Kent,” Brian says. “Justin, don’t tell anyone.”

“No. Of course not. I’m just. Wow. I’m eating dinner with Kent Parson. I’ve sketched you, you know.”

“Now you’re being creepy,” Brian said, as Kent blushes a little. Despite the fact that this group of people made Kent feel completely welcome, Kent was still uncomfortable. Like, maybe they didn’t know exactly how much he needed his secret kept?

He tried to push it, but everyone shushes him and assures him they won’t tell.

And they never do. This becomes a thing. When Vegas plays the Pens, Kent meets up with the same group of people at the Liberty Diner (sometimes others come along, Mike’s boyfriend Ben. Some asshole named Blake, who Kent doesn’t think is trustworthy, so he uses his secret identity of Ken, the Investment Banker with him.) They plan on going to Babylon, but usually Kent and Brian leave to go to Brian’s apartment, until Brian and Justin become more than just friendly fuck-buddies and are maybe having an actual relationship, then Kent backs off. But then he and Brian and Justin have a threesome, and it’s really amazing.

Out of all the cities Kent plays in, he loves going to Pittsburgh, because he has a lot of affection for these guys and considers them the first real friends he’s had since Jack Zimmermann.

Sometimes Kent gets the guys tickets to the Pens games when Vegas is playing. They’re all mostly hopeless when it comes to following sports. Even Justin, who mostly just likes to sketch the athletes. (He’s really good, Kent has to agree, even though he’s super embarrassed to even look at Justin’s sketches of him). 

Kent eventually comes out. He’s not the first NHL player out though, that title went to Jack Zimmermann. When Babylon is bombed, Kent tweets out his support and makes a large donation to the foundation for the victims. The media put two and two together and ask Kent why he’s doing it. He answers, “I’ve gone to Babylon a few times after games in Pittsburgh. I met some good friends there, and some of them were injured in the bombing.”

There’s a pause and the press ask if Kent is coming out.

Kent shrugs, “Sure. But that’s not the real story. I’d like to keep the focus on the bombing of the Babylon club in Pittsburgh and how we can help the victims.”

Of course that’s not what the media run with, but Kent manages to drum up a lot of financial support for Babylon and other gay causes. He’s, like, a gay hero in both Vegas and in Pittsburgh.

So he’s out and proud, and Brian Kinney is one of his best friends even though they don’t really fuck that much anymore. And now that Kent’s out, he’s actually a lot happier and he finds a nice guy in Vegas and they eventually settle down. And all of the QAF guys (and Debbie) are invited to his wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> **OK. I know the timelines are way off. QAF ran from ‘00-’05, and obviously Kent wasn’t in the NHL until ‘09. Let’s just pretend they lined up so that the first meeting of Kent and Brian would have taken place in Kent’s third year, also the year prior to QAF’s season one.


End file.
